doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Irina Índigo
|nacimiento = 21 de enero de 1972 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Músico Intérprete |nacionalidad = Venezolana Mexicana |primera_aparicion = ¿? Zatch Bell |última_aparicion = Los Thornberrys (Temp. 2) |ingreso_doblaje = 1993 2006 ( ) |salida_doblaje = 2000 |pais = Venezuela (1993-2000) México (desde 2006) (Actualmente) |pais_interprete = Venezuela (1993-2000) México (2006-presente) |estado = Activa |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = GGJulietSharp.ogg |demo2 = Etta_XIV.ogg |facebook = IrinaIndigo21 |twitter = IrinaIndigo21 |instagram = irinaindigo21 |youtube = @Indigomx |tamaño_de_imagen = }} Eliza_Thornberry.png|Eliza Thornberry (1ª voz) en Los Thornberrys, uno de sus personajes más conocidos y último en el doblaje venezolano. ScarletWitchAE.png|Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs.png|Perlita Cangrejo (1ª voz) de Bob Esponja, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GLEEMercedesJones.png|Mercedes Jones en Glee: buscando la fama, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Violeta_Gray_Nickelodeon.png|Violeta Gray en Estás en Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown. Retsu Unohana2.png|Retsu Unohana (eps. 45-114) en Bleach. Housedominika.jpg|Dominika Petrova en Doctor House. Tumblr ncbfywLoEw1qh8nujo1 500.png|Irene Adler "La Mujer" en Sherlock (Temps. 2 - 3). MLP-Chrysalis1.png|Reina Chrysalis en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Eco.png|Eco en Wakfu. Megumi.png|Megumi Oumi en Zatch Bell, su primer personaje en el doblaje mexicano. Naomi zb.png|Naomi también en Zatch Bell. 300px-Mebuki Haruno.png|Mebuki Haruno en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. MainMavisCGI.png|Mavis en Thomas y sus amigos. Etta TLBT14.jpeg|Etta en La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate. Lindsey Naegle.png|Lindsey Naegle en Los Simpson (desde la Temporada 18). Patty Rechid.png|Patty Rechid también en Bob Esponja (primera aparición). SDS-Amora.png|Amora en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Karen S3.png|Karen en El increíble mundo de Gumball (temp. 3). Patience St. Pim.png|Patience St. Pim en Hora de aventura y Hora de aventura: Elementos. Coven_(10).png|Queenie en American Horror Story: Coven. GLTAS-Agapo.jpg|Reina Aga'po en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Stabimva.png|Sta'abi en la serie animada de Monstruos vs. Aliens. SA Hex.png|Hex en Academia Skylanders. MaidMarianEAH.png|Lady Marian en Ever After High. Ugga-dawn-of-the-croods-2.11.jpg|Ugga en la serie El amanecer de los Croods. PrincesaGuerrera.PNG|Princesa Guerrera en Atomic Puppet. Mágica De Spell - PA.png|Mágica De Spell en el reboot de Patoaventuras. LUNAEOA.jpg|Luna en Elena de Avalor. Mother gothel animated.jpg|Madre Gothel en Enredados otra vez: La serie. Rappaccini MarvelSM.png|Monica Rappaccini / Científica Suprema en Spider-Man de Marvel. Valeria - Lego Star Wars.jpg.png|Valeria en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker y LEGO Star Wars: All Stars. D3CazadoraP.png|Cazadora de demonios (Demon Hunter) en Diablo III. Melvin-up close.png|Melvin en Isla de mutantes. Skyra-lego-elves-13.1.jpg|Skyra en LEGO: Elves. Pkmn Christie.png|Christie en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Zyra.png|Zyra en League of Legends. IllaoiSquare.png|Illaoi también en League of Legends. OWPharah.gif|Fareeha Amari "Pharah" en Overwatch. Vixen-injustice-2-78.3.jpg|Vixen en Injustice 2. MHFNFNCH (2).png|Directora Buena Sangre en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico. LuxPtolemy.png|Ammuncommon Ptolemy en Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico!. Kronika MK11.png|Kronika en Mortal Kombat 11. Pkmn M15 Virizion.png|Virizion en Pokémon: Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico. Theemojimovie trailer-580x326.jpg|Sonrisa en Emoji: La película. LEGO Sra Rascador.png|Sherrie "Sra. Rascador" en La gran aventura LEGO. Penelope MCAIWFCIY.png|Penelope en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey. Miss Ackerman.jpg|Señorita Ackerman en Icarly. Aliciaflorick.jpg|Alicia Florrick en La esposa ejemplar. Charlotte Richards.jpg|Charlotte Richards en Lucifer. JulietSharp.png|Juliet Sharp en Chica indiscreta. Gloria ModernFamily.jpg|Gloria Marie Delgado-Pritchett en Familia moderna (Temps. 1 y 5). Amandanikita.jpg|Amanda en Nikita (2010). Grimm_amanda.jpg|Adalind Schade en Grimm. ArizonaRobbins.png|Dra. Arizona Robbins en Anatomía según Grey. The_town_2010_rebecca_hall.jpg|Claire Keesey en Atracción peligrosa. Ilana Verdansky.png|Ilana Verdansky en Lost. Downton-abbey-lady-mary_510x510-1-.jpg|Mary Josephine Crawley en Downton Abbey. Trotter.jpg|Teniente Trotter en Smallville. VivienneGodzilla.png|Vivienne Graham (Sally Hawkins) en Goodzilla y Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos. LettieTGS.png|Lettie Lutz en El gran Showman. En el corazón del mar-1525743196.jpg|Peggy Chase en En el corazón del mar. PCENoraFowles.png|Nora Fowles en Pesadilla en la calle Elm. ClaireCult1.png|Claire en Culto a Chucky. SPvsExJuliePowers.png|Julie Powers en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. LNDD2MadreParkerCrane.png|Madre de Parker Crane en La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2. SupernaturalRubyS4.png|Ruby en Sobrenatural (Temp. 4, epi. 1). Elizabeth-olsen-at-avengers-infinity-war-premiere-in-los-angeles-04-23-2018-21.jpg|Es la voz oficial de Disney de la actriz Elizabeth Olsen. JuliannaMargulies.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Julianna Margulies. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230x230px|Homenaje a Irina Índigo. Creado por MarkGuerra08. thumb|right|230px Irina Cecilia Armas Eduardo, mejor conocida como Irina Índigo es una actriz de doblaje originaria de Venezuela, radicada en México. Como dato destacable, a esta talentosa actriz se le otorgó el 11 de octubre de 2011 el Premio Bravo como "Mejor actriz de doblaje" por su interpretación de Claire Keesey en la película Atracción peligrosa. Información Inició su carrera en el año de 1993 prestando su voz principalmente a personajes de series animadas como Eliza Thornberry en Los Thornberrys y Perlita Cangrejo en Bob Esponja; el 14 de septiembre del año 2000 emigra a México, donde su carrera y talento ha crecido en otros géneros, dándose a conocer principalmente en series de televisión famosas como Glee: Buscando la fama, Fringe, La esposa ejemplar y Anatomía según Grey, entre otras, y en varias de ellas con los papeles principales. Además es cantante y compositora, miembro de una banda llamada Índigo. Cuenta con una sólida carrera en el doblaje que actualmente alcanza dos décadas. Filmografía Anime Kazue Ikura * Naruto - Mebuki Haruno (madre de Sakura) * Naruto Shippūden - Mebuki Haruno (madre de Sakura) Otros * Zatch Bell - Megumi Oumi / Naomi * Naruto - Orochimaru (Mujer) * Bleach - Retsu Unohana (eps. 45-114) * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Christie Series animadas México Yvette Nicole Brown * Elena de Avalor - Luna * Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker - Valeria * LEGO Star Wars: All Stars - Valeria Lauren Lapkus * Hora de aventura - Patience St. Pim * Hora de aventura: Elementos - Patience St. Pim Otros * La casa de los dibujos - Mujer en estacionamiento (ep. 30) * Isla de mutantes - Melvin * Un show más - Voces adicionales (temp. 7-8) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Karen / Voces adicionales (temp. 3-presente) * MAD - Adivina Gritona / Globo / Kiki / Voces adicionales (4ª trmp.) * Los Simpson - Lindsey Naegle (temp. 18-presente) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Reina Chrysalis * LEGO: Elves - Skyra * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Reina Aga'po * Thomas y sus amigos - Mavis (temp. 13-presente) * Monstruos vs. Aliens - Sta'abi * Ever After High - Lady Marian * Escandalosos - Mujer del museo / Voces adicionales * Academia Skylanders - Hex * Atomic Puppet - Princesa Guerrera * Enredados otra vez: La serie - Madre Gothel * Spider-Man de Marvel - Monica Rappaccini / Científica Suprema * Patoaventuras (2017) - Mágica De Spell * Wakfu - Eco * (Des)encanto - Voces adicionales Venezuela * Las pistas de Blue - Niños / Niñas * Bob Esponja - Perlita Cangrejo (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Los Thornberrys - Eliza Thornberry (1ª voz) * Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro - Vanity White * Mega bebés - Derrick * CatDog - Sadie / Rancina, la sobrina de Rancio * Estás en Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown - Violeta Gray / Voces adicionales (Debut) Películas México Elizabeth Olsen * Avengers: Endgame - Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata (2019) * Avengers: Infinity War - Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata (2018) * Capitán América: Civil War - Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata (2016) * Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata (2015) Cate Blanchett * ¿Dónde estás, Bernadette? - Bernadette Fox (2019) * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Galadriel (2003) (redoblaje 2011) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres - Galadriel (2002) (redoblaje 2011) * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Galadriel (2001) (redoblaje 2011) Cheryl Hines * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Sandy (2017) (trailer) * Mi papá es un gato - Madison Camden (2016) * Mi novia es una zombi - Judy Orfman (2014) Christiane Paul * Las hermanas vampiro 3: Viaje a Transilvania - Elvira Tepes (2016) * Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago - Elvira Tepes (2014) * Las hermanas vampiro - Elvira Tepes (2012) Amber Riley * Nobody's Fool - Kalli (2018) * Glee 3D: La película - Mercedes Jones (2011) Betty Gabriel * Upgrade - Detective Cortez (2018) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Laney Rucker (2016) Issa Rae * Pequeña... otra vez - April Williams (2019) * El odio que das - April Ofrah (2018) Jessica Chaffin * Cazafantasmas - Camarera (2016) * Spy: Una espía despistada - Sharon (2015) Melissa McCarthy * Sn. Vincent - Maggie Bronstein (2014) * Ladrona de identidades - Diana (2013) Rebecca Hall ' * Trascender - Evelyn Caster (2014) * Atracción peligrosa - Claire Keesey (2010) 'Rosario Dawson * 2 Boricuas en París - Vanessa (2015) * A prueba de muerte - Abbernathy (2007) (doblaje TV) Sally Hawkins * Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos - Vivienne Graham (2019) * Godzilla - Vivienne Graham (2014) Otros * American Son - Kendra (Kerry Washington) (2019) * Downton Abbey - Mary Crawley (Michelle Dockery) (2019) * I Am Mother - Madre (Hilary Swank) (2019) * El legado del diablo - Annie Graham (Toni Collette) (2018) (tráiler) * Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale - Darlene Sweet (Cynthia Erivo) (2018) * El gran Showman - Lettie Lutz (Keala Settle) (2017) * Christmas Encore - Rachel Plummer (Sabryn Brock) (2017) * El culto de Chucky - Claire (Grace Lynn Kung) (2017) * Mío o de nadie - Tessa Connover (Katherine Heigl) (2017) * Falta de ética - Emily Hynes (Malin Åkerman) (2016) * Catfight - Veronica (Sandra Oh) (2016) * Alicia a través del espejo - Voces adicionales (2016) * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Voz en nave (Carla Gugino) (2016) * Impulso - Penny Fuller (Lee-Anne Summers) (2015) * Jem y los hologramas - Tía Bailey (Molly Ringwald) (2015) * En el corazón del mar - Peggy Chase (Charlotte Riley) (2015) * Héroe de centro comercial 2 - Sra. Gundermutt (Ana Gasteyer) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Razo (Doona Bae) (2015) * Río perdido - Cat (Eva Mendes) (2014) * El juez - Samantha Powell (Vera Farmiga) (2014) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande - Millie (Alex Borstein) (2014) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Hasta que la s uerte nos separe 2 - Janice Mendes Peixoto “Jane” (Camila Morgado) (2013) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 - Madre de Parker Crane (Danielle Bisutti) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Allison (Karen Ceesay) (2013) * Amigos indiscretos 2 - Jordan Armstrong (Nia Long) (2013) * Side Effects - Dra. Victoria Siebert (Catherine Zeta-Jones) (2013) * La impostora - Detective Riordan (Emma Campbell) (2013) * Stand Up Guys - Nina Hirsch (Julianna Margulies) (2012) * Ligeramente fracasada - Dara (June Diane Raphael) (2012) * Atrapados en navidad - Jackie Taylor (Megyn Price) (2012) * Lady Vegas - Holly (Laura Prepon) (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Doctora de Jules (Maria Howell) (2012) * La casa del sol naciente - Jenny Porter (Amy Smart) (2011) * Ninguna respuesta - Allegra (Kali Hawk) (2011) * Robo en las alturas - Odessa Montero (Gabourey Sidibe) (2011) * El romance del siglo - Diane Sawyer (2011) * Mi semana con Marilyn - Marilyn Monroe (Michelle Williams) (2011) * Medianoche en París - Guía del museo (Carla Bruni) (2011) * Contagio - Sra. Cheever (Sanaa Lathan) (2011) * 360 Oportunidades - Mirka (Lucia Siposová) (2011) * Velocidad mortal - Rosanna (Natalia Cigliuti) (2010) * Código Icarus - Kerr (Samantha Ferris) (2010) * Los hombres de negocios - Dierdre Dolan (Dana Eskelson) (2010) * Sex and the City 2 - Carmen Garcia Carrion (Penélope Cruz), Maestra (Selenis Leyva), Asistente de Smith Jerrod y Actriz en película en blanco y negro (2010) * ¿Quién es Clark Rockefeller? - Agente Susan Pascale (Krista Bridges) (2010) * Los próximos tres días - Lara Brennan (Elizabeth Banks) (2010) (doblaje TV/Netflix) * Policías de repuesto - Francine (Lindsay Sloane) (2010) * Pesadilla en la calle Elm - Nora Fowles (Lisa Morstersen) (2010) * ¿Otra vez tú? - Voces adicionales (2010) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes - Voces adicionales (2009) * The Steam Experiment - Catherine (Megan Brown) (2009) * The Road - La madre (Charlize Theron) (2009) * Star Trek - Voces adicionales (2009) * Programa de protección para princesas - Sophia Fioré (Sully Díaz) (2009) * Maternidad - Eliza (Uma Thurman) (2009) * Identidad sustituta - Maggie (Rosamund Pike) (2009) * Coco antes de Chanel - Gabrielle "Coco" Chanel (Audrey Tautou) (2009) * Crossing Over - Zahra Baraheri (Melody Zara) (2009) * Brüno - Mujer afroamericana llenita en público (2009) * El vengador - Jueza Laura Burch (Annie Corley) y Voces adicionales (2009) * The Midnight Meat Train - Maya (Leslie Bibb) (2008) * Nada como las vacaciones - Roxanna Rodriguez (Vanessa Ferlito) (2008) * La casa de las conejitas - Gerente de Boutique (Kathleen Gati) (2008) * La lapidación de Soraya M. - Soraya M. (Mozhan Marn) (2008) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Voces adicionales (2008) * El ataque de las zombies - Sassy Sue (Laura Bach) (2008) * Educación básica - Rebeca Seabrook (Eva Longoria) (2008) * Leones por corderos - Voces adicionales (2007) * Metamorfosis - Elizabeth Bathory (Irena A. Hoffman) (2007) * Enredos de familia - Alice Collins (Debra Winger) (2004) (redoblaje) * Brazil - Shirley Terrain (Kathryn Pogson) (1985) (redoblaje 2011) Venezuela * A tamaño natural - Voces adicionales (2000) Series de TV Gabourey Sidibe * American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Queenie (2018) * American Horror Story: Hotel - Queenie (2016) * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Regina Ross (2014) * American Horror Story: Coven - Queenie (2013-2014) Cassidy Freeman * Longmire - Cady Longmire (2012-presente) * Diarios de vampiros - Sage (2012) Katee Sackhoff * Otra vida - Niko Breckinridge (2019-presente) * La teoría del Big Bang - Ella misma (2009-2010) Nicki Aycox * Vidas encubiertas - Jamie Allen (2009-2010) * Sobrenatural - Meg Masters (2005-2006) Otros *Mentes criminales **Josie Behdart (Phoebe Neidhardt) (Temp. 10, ep. 222) (2015) *NCIS: Criminología naval **Paloma Reynosa Jacqueline Obradors (Temp. 7, ep. 22 y 24) (Temp. 8 ep. 1) (2010) **Tammy Vasquez (Emily Rios) (Temp. 11, ep. 236) (2016) **Gail Pillips (Jami Ferreira) (Temp. 12, ep. 255) (2017) **Voces adicionales * Glee: Buscando la fama - Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley) (2009-2015) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Elinor Kravits (Paula Marshall) (2013) * Los mal pagados - Janet (Melissa Carlson) (2012-2013) * Dos chicas quebradas ** Elena (Dale Dickey) (temp. 1 ep 12) (2011) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) ** Juliet Sharp (Katie Cassidy) (temp. 4, 6) ** Laurel (Michelle Hurd) (temp. 1-2) **Enfermera (Luz Alexandra Ramos) (temp. 1, ep. 9) ** Ursula Nyquist (Tyra Banks) (temp. 3, ep. 47) * Cómo conocí a tu madre - Jenkins (Amanda Peet) (ep. 100) (2010) * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Alisha (ciclo 18) * Apariciones - Lucille Maxell (Donetta Lavinia Grays) (2012) * Smallville - Teniente Trotter (Lori Ann Triolo) (2010-2011) * Lost - Ilana Verdansky (Zuleikha Robinson) (2008-2010) * 90210 - Colleen Sarkossian (Sarah Danielle Madison) (2011-2012) * Smash: Camino al éxito - Veronica Moore (Jennifer Hudson) (2013) * Magic City - Vera Evans (Olga Kurylenko) (2012- 2013) (doblaje Dubbing House) * Grimm - Adalind Schade (Claire Coffee) (2012-presente) * Espartaco: La venganza - Mira (Katrina Law) (2012) * Downton Abbey - Mary Crawley (Michelle Dockery) (2010-presente) * Eureka - Dra. Grace Monroe (Tembi Locke) (2010-2012) * Los Borgia - Giulia Farnese (Lotte Verbeek) (2011-2013) * Lindas mentirosas - Masajista (Caroline Pho) (2011) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Heather Thomas (Gail O'Grady) (temp. 2, ep. 12) (2010) * Sobrenatural ** Lindsey (Emma Bell) (2009) ** Taylor (Marie Avgeropoulos) (2009) ** Ruby (Genevieve Cortese) (2008) * ICarly - Srta. Louren Ackerman (2008) * Fringe: La gran conspiración - Olivia Dunham (Anna Torv) (2008-2013) * La esposa ejemplar - Alicia Florrick (Julianna Margulies) (2009-presente) * Anatomía según Grey - Dra. Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) (2009-presente) * In Plain Sight: Al descubierto - Mary Shannon (Mary McCormack) (2008-2012) * The Big C - Cathy Jamison (Laura Linney) (2010-presente) * El mentalista ** Eliza Green (Robin Weigert) (temp. 2, ep. 15) ** Diamond (Abby Brammell) (temp. 2, ep. 4) ** Jessica Meier-Cardeira (Maite Schwartz) (temp. 1, ep. 6) ** Astrid (Paula Jai Parker) (Temp 3 ep 1) ** Victoria Shays (Marnette Patterson) (Temp 3 ep 19) (2011) ** Joanna Lyle (Amy Pietz) (Temp 5 ep 11) (2013) ** Tish Delaurio (Karina Logue) (Temp 7 ep 1) (2014) * The Forgotten - Lindsay (Heather Stephens) (2009-2010) * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido ** Francine (Kelly Spitko) ** Suzanne Raines (Sally Leonard) (temp. 4, ep. 3) ** Tamika Vincent (Wunmi Mosaku) (temp. 3, ep. 5) ** Mel Garvey (Ruth Gemmell) (temp. 3, ep. 4) * Doctor House ** Dominika Patrova (Karolina Wydra) (temporadas 7-8) ** Nadia (Tina Holmes) (temp. 7, ep. 12) ** Dra. Kelly Benedict (Vinessa Shaw) (temp. 7, ep. 4) * Cuello blanco ** Elizabeth Burke (Tiffani Thiessen) (temp. 6) (2013-2014) (2ª voz) ** Taryn Vandersant (Deanna Russo) (temp. 1, ep. 5) (2009) * Nikita - Amanda (Melinda Clarke) (2010-presente) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tina/Nina * Private Practice - Tess Milford (Darby Stanchfield) (temp. 2, ep. 7) * Huesos ** Linda McCord (Rebecca McFarland (ep. 170) ** Paisley Johnston (Eve Mauro) (ep. 115) ** Gina McNamara (Sufe Bradshaw) (ep. 89) ** Roxy Lyon (Nichole Hiltz) (temp. 4) ** Veronica Landau (Elizabeth Lackey) (ep. 60) ** Sheriff Tina Mullins (Michael Hyatt) (ep. 81) ** Azita Jabbari (Mozhan Marnò) (temp. 5, ep. 5) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Darcy Owens (Kristina Anapau) (temp. 1, ep. 10) * La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles - Maura Dillon (Bonnie Root) (temp. 1, ep. 2) * Psíquico - Karen Vick (Kirsten Nelson) (temp. 4-presente) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Minnona Efron (Nia Vardalos) (ep. 307) (2013) ** Anne Barnes (Sonya Walger) (ep. 292) (2012) ** Alicia Harding (Debra Messing) (ep. 265) (2011) * Suits (2012) ** Allison Holt (Diane Neal) (ep. 17) ** Lesley Beckman (Tammy Isbell) (ep. 13) * Medium - Kira Hudack (Laura Prepon) (2010) * 24 - Olivia Taylor (Sprague Grayden) (2009) * Modern Family - Gloria Pritchett-Delgado (Sofía Vergara) (temp. 1) * New Girl (2012) ** Amelia (Maria Thayer) (ep. 30) ** Casey (Parker Posey) (ep. 25) * Forever - Detective Jo Martinez (Alana de la Garza) (2014-2015) * Homeland - Carrie Mathison (Claire Danes) (2013-presente) (versión Showtime) * Sherlock - Irene Adler (Lara Pulver) (2012-presente) * Scandal - Olivia Pope (Kerry Washington) (2012-presente) * Sense8 - Lila Facchini (Valeria Bilello) (2017-presente) * 30 Rock - Abby Flynn (Cristin Milioti) (Cap 96) * Mamá - Jeanine (Rosie O'Donnell) (2016) * The Ranch - Mary (Megyn Price) (2016-2017) * Sex Education - Maxine (2020) Películas animadas Teresa Gallagher * Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Mavis * Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2011) - Mavis * Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Mavis Otros * El canto de las sirenas - Luna (Yvette Nicole Brown) * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical monsterrífico! - Lux Ptolemy * Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Directora Buena Sangre (Laura Bailey) * Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey - Penelope * Emoji: La película - Sonrisa (2017) * La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Boca anfitriona #2 (2015) * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales (2012) * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces adicionales (2008) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2007) (versión Warner) * La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo - Voces adicionales (2007) Películas de anime * Paprika: El reino de los sueños - Doctora * Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El Espadachín Místico - Virizion Telefilmes * Cielos turbulentos - Samantha (Nicole Eggert) (2010) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Suzana Pires * Reglas del juego - Janete (2015-2016) * El tiempo y el viento - Ana Terra (2013) * Gabriela - Gloria (2012) * Acuarela del amor - Ivonne (2ª voz) (2009) Camila Morgado * Sombras del ayer - Victoria (2016-2017) * La fiesta - María Angélica (2014) * El Canto de la Sirena - Mara (2013) Betty Gofman * CuChiCheos - María del Socorro "Help" / Miss Help Adams (2010) * India, una historia de amor - Dayse (2009) Carolina Ferraz * Aguanta corazón - Penélope (2016) * Avenida Brasil - Alexia (2012) Cláudia Ohana * Sol naciente - Loretta (2016-2017) * Preciosa Perla - Laura (2013-2014) Letícia Sabatella * Carceleros - Erika (2018-presente) * La dama de la libertad - Antónia (2016) Otros * Acoso - Eugenia Constantino (Paula Possani) (2018) * Totalmente diva - Sueli (Danielle Winits) (2016) * Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Carlota (Giulia Gam) (2014-2015) * Hombre nuevo - Verónica (Taís Araújo) (2014) * La sombra de Helena - Malu (Christiane Alves) (2014) * Rastros de mentiras - Gigí (Françoise Forton) (2013) * Laberintos del corazón - Rosemere (Malu Mader) (2013) * La guerrera - Maite (Cissa Guimarães) (2ª voz) (2012-2013) * Encantadoras - Dalia (Maria Helena Chira) (2012) * El astro - Elizabeth (Ursula Corona) (2011) * Insensato corazón - Gilda (Helena Fernandes) (2011) * Río del destino - Safira (Cinara Leal) (2010-2011) * Escrito en las estrellas - Leninha (Maria Clara Mattos) (2010) Telenovelas rumanas * El honor de amar - Ilinca (Madalina Draghici) Videojuegos * Injustice 2 - Vixen * Diablo III - Cazadora de demonios * Dance Central 2 - Taye * League of Legends - Zyra / Illaoi * Overwatch - Pharah * Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Audrey "Mac" MaCallum * LEGO Avengers - Melinda May * Mortal Kombat 11 - Kronika * Tom Clancy's The Division 2 - Odessa Sawyer Reality shows * Proyecto Conejo Blanco - Kari Byron Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *Antigua - Made in Spanish '' *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *KiteTeam *Labo *Lola MX (desde 2016) *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Voltaic Studios México *ZOOstudio (desde 2018) Venezuela (hasta 2000) *Etcétera Group *M&M Studios Premios Curiosidades *Participó en un fandub para promocionar las películas de Rebuild of Evangelion con el doblaje del elenco original de Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde dobló a Misato Katsuragi en reemplazo de Toni Rodríguez que prefirió no participar por asuntos legales.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHIGi3_ga8U Enlaces externos * * Sitio Web Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Ganadoras del Premio Bravo Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje independientes